


Promise Lost

by MojaMolitva



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Art, micro fiction, postcard fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojaMolitva/pseuds/MojaMolitva





	Promise Lost

The glitter of rain upon the parched ground, along with the chime of children’s laughter, was beating upon the wall around my heart. A crack formed in my wall and this strange liquid dusted the corner of my eye. I brushed it away fiercely. I would not shed a tear, I would not. It had been decades since I made my promise and I would not break it now though he had broken his. A forever promise, he had said. It was back in the winter of 1983 as he lie on his death bed. He told me, “Don’t cry, love. Don’t shed any more tears. Hold them close to you. I’ll send you a sign to let you know when it’s ok to cry again, but promise me you won’t cry now. I’ll send you a sign… that’s a promise… a promise…to last… last forever.” And then he closed his eyes so softly, it had looked as though he had merely gone to sleep after a long hard day. His soft blue eyes would never look at me again, his calloused fingers to brush my cheek. I did not cry, I had made that promise. I stood by his bed, by his casket, then by his grave, all with empty eyes. For what could my eyes hold when my only love had left me? They called me cold and cruel, they called me all manner of things but what did I care? I kept my promise. To this day I kept my promise. That is until I noticed something. I noticed a butterfly, a monarch butterfly with sunlight glinting of its wings, flutter through the window. I watched it tremble and slow into a smooth glide, right into my open hands that rested upon my lap. He had kept his promise, he had kept it and as the butterfly flickered away I brought my hands up to my heart and cried for him. For the first time since his death I cried for my lost love, my Joseph.


End file.
